Beltane Fires
by Cara4
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Story complete! A modern day Wicca travels to Stonehenge after being diagnosed with cancer. Elrond helps her accept her fate !
1. Beltane Fires Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not taken anything belonging to Tolkien. I have borrowed the character Elrond as a character in this story. No money is being made by me for this story. It is purely for entertainment and practice in writing fan fiction. Again, nothing I have belongs to the Tolkien Estate. The reference in this story on the topic of Stonehenge was taken from a book entitled Stonehenge A Closer Look by Bonnie Gaunt .

Beltane is a Celtic celebration held on May 1st , celebrating the coming of Spring. It is usually celebrated with great bonfires and singing and dancing . Almost like May Day in some cultures.

Beltane Fires, Chapter 1

The doctor had called it Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. She knew all to well what it was. It had killed her mother and now it was killing her. She had been feeling tired for the past couple of months. Shannon had thought well maybe it because she wasn't getting enough rest. Her friends told her she was cutting herself thin. Between keeping the shop in the black and the meetings with the coven for the Beltane celebration she wasn't getting much sleep. She didn't recognize the signs that had been right there in her face the whole time. Loss of appetite, the pale drawn look in her face and the endless feeling of not having any energy. She turned to vitamins, health drinks and finally went to the doctors for a check up. They did the usual blood and urine test. Then they called for another batch of test to be scheduled. That was two weeks ago. Dr. Richardson had her come back into the office for consultation . That's when he dropped the bomb. There was no telling how much time she had. One could not pin point it, he said. She remembered what her mother had gone through. The constant fear at first, not knowing when the inevitable would happen. Where would she be, what would she be doing when the time came. Hoping beyond hope that someone would find a cure before it was too late.

Her mother had been fine for the first couple of years. The doctor had told her once that she might be in remission for a while. The chemotherapy only made her sicker and then she gave up. The battle had been too great. It took its toll on everyone around her. Just watching everyday the one you love grow weaker, knowing there was nothing you could do. Her mother wasted away in front of her eyes. Now it was her turn. Could she be brave like her mother had been? Probably not! There was so much she hadn't done yet. Places she wanted to see , things she wanted to experience before that time came. She was still in shock, who would she tell? Her best friend Rhea? Could she put Rhea through that? She really didn't want anyone to know. That would make it too real. She looked at her watch as she headed down Linwood Street. Damn, she was late. The rest of her friends were at the coven meeting already probably waiting for her to show.

She rounded the corner and saw Rhea standing on the steps of the shop waiting for her. "I know, I know I'm late. Go tell everyone I'll be right there. I want to fix my makeup first." Shannon said.

"All right but hurry up. If I have to listen one more minute to Rachel tell me about her sexy nephew I'll puke!" she said 

Shannon closed the shop door and locked it. She turned the sign in the window to closed and headed for the ladies room in the back. She went inside the little powder room and locked the door. Opening her purse for her lipstick she saw the pile of prescriptions the doctor had written for her. They would have to wait until tomorrow, she would get them filled then. She looked at her self in the mirror and frowned. She did look sick! She pulled out the lipstick and blush. Nothing helped. Now she just looked made up. Her long thick red hair looked mousy. Well at least she still had some she thought. Go-ahead Shannon make jokes! She could hear her mother's voice mocking her. Shannon always made jokes about everything when she was scared. Now was no exception.

She made herself presentable and went to join the others. On the way through the shop she opened the little closet in the office and grabbed her robe. Putting it on always made her feel better. It had been made for by an old friend. The wicca that had taught her so much when she was growing up. Her grandmother. It was made of a beautiful hunter green satin and was embroidered with a vine and leaves completely up one side and down the other with a fine lighter green thread. Her grandmother had always been there in the background. She would tell Shannon stories of the women in the family, how they would collect plants, mix their own remedies. They never went to a doctor she had told her. Some of the stories had been about the sight they had. They would know when something was going to happen. Some good, some bad things. And always they would stick together. The people of the village would call them witches and would not have anything to do with them. Grandmother would just laugh at them for being ignorant. That was back in Ireland, and when grandfather had brought her to America it was no different. She had been an outcast for her beliefs. But when the depression hit and the neighbors could not afford a doctor for their children they had come to Rose Hume for medicine to treat them.

Rhea poked her head around the corner of the office door and frowned, "Are you coming or not?"

Shannon broke out of her daydream and quickly said "All right, I'm coming." She hurried and picked up the chalice she had set out earlier. It had just been delivered and was so much prettier than the one they always used. She hurried to the meeting room upstairs.

The altar was simple but elegant. It had been made by a local wood carver. Shannon had commissioned the man giving him explicit instructions as to what the carvings should be. There was a nice scenery depicted of the Stonehenge in England . The man had out done himself , everything appeared so life like . The detail was amazing. She had him carve the seven members of their coven holding hands in the center of the rock formation. It had cost her a small fortune , but was worth every penny.

She sat the chalice on it and reached to the table for the wine bottle. Turning to look at the rest of the coven she felt a deep feeling of friendship and love. These women had been hand picked by her and Rhea. Only their closest friends were asked to join. This is where she felt safe. She started the ritual with a prayer to the Goddess Sheila Na Gig. She was the Irish goddess of womanhood and the deity to whom they always devoted their rituals .She lit the candles and bowing her head asked the goddess for divine wisdom. The other six Wicca stood and held hands completing the circle with Shannon. After the ritual and prayers were finished they got down to the business of the Beltane celebration. "Ok, at the last meeting we brought up the idea that we could have the Beltane fire at Rachel's house. Because of the secluded area she lives in , on the water we should not be interrupted by the local fire department again. Anybody here object to that?" Shannon looked around the room at the rest of the coven. Everybody agreed to this by shaking their heads. "Ok, Rhea. What is the status of the order for the new robes?"

Rhea pulled out her journal and looked at the confirmation for seven new robes ordered for April 15th."They should arrive by tomorrow. If the UPS man hasn't lost them. that is!"

"Maggie what is the status of the refreshments we agreed on?" Shannon said looking fondly at the girl on her left. Maggie had always been the sweet one. She was five foot two and married to Chuck Manning who was six foot four. They were comical together. They would come to Shannon's for a cookout in the summer and when Maggie would sit next to Chuck or on his lap she looked like a ventriloquist and his dummy. Shannon was waiting for Maggie to get her notes in order when she started feeling dizzy. She held on to the back of the chair waiting for it to go away. She noticed that Rachel was staring at her, so she tried to appear as if nothing were wrong.

She heard a buzzing noise in her head and everything got very small and then went black. When she woke up the paramedics were over her and she was lying on the floor. One was listening to her heart and another was starting an IV. "No!" She said quickly. "No needles, please!" 

There was a look of concern on the paramedic's handsome face "if we don't start one now, they'll do it when we get you to the hospital." Shannon turned her head to look for Rachel. Spotting her in the corner she said " I'm fine, I'm not going to the hospital." The EMS looked at the robe Shannon and the others were wearing and shrugged, "Whatever you say. But you should call your doctor and make an appointment to see him."

Shannon trying to get rid of them agreed that she would call her doctor in the morning. After they left Rhea called an end to the meeting and told the rest of the group she would let them know about the next one. They each called Blessed Be to Shannon and filed out of the room.

Rhea turned on Shannon and growled "Ok, what is going on? And don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you do."

Shannon looked at her best friend and lost it! She started crying and couldn't stop. In between the sobs and the hiccups Rhea finally heard what Shannon was trying to tell her. Rhea just sat there on the sofa with her arms around Shannon and let her cry. This just wasn't happening, not again!

After she stopped crying and was blowing her nose Rhea asked her "Is he sure? Dr. Richardson is he sure?"

"Yes, he's sure" she said. "The bad part is, there is so much I still haven't done yet. Places I wanted to go. We talked about going to Ireland remember? My uncle wants me to come to Limmerick for a visit . I thought we could go to Stonehenge in England and then visit Ireland all in the same trip. I did so want to see Stonehenge." All that crying gave her a headache. She got up to get the aspirin rubbing her temples. Rhea feeling really concerned decided to spend the night with her friend. "Come on; let's get you home." She said as she guided her friend out the door of The Celtic Magick Shop. Tomorrow they would talk some more. Tomorrow would be better day!


	2. Beltane Fires Chapter 2

Beltane Fires - Chapter 2

The next day started out better anyway. They had spent the night talking. On the way home they had picked up some chic flicks at the local video store and a gallon of rocky road ice cream. What the hell, tomorrow was Sunday and they could sleep late. Shannon was the first to get up. She trudged to the kitchen in search of coffee. She still had the headache so she popped some more aspirin and got the coffee out of the cabinet. Standing there bleary eyed, she was filling the pot with water at the sink when Rhea walked in.

Rhea spied the pot and said "Hurry with that will you? I feel like I have been on a six day drunk! I think it was all that sugar last night." She plopped down at the table and put her head in her hands.

After setting the switch to on, Shannon turned and looked at her friend. She had to smile, Rhea looked like she had been on six day drunk. She hadn't bothered to change last night so her clothes were wrinkled. Her long black ponytail had shifted to the side of her head. Shannon just grinned and patted her on top of the head as she walked to her chair.

Rhea's voice squeaked when she said "How do you put up with those sea gulls in the morning" Shannon listened, you could here the birds squawking in the distance. She had a small two-bedroom cottage over looking the beach.

"I really don't pay much attention to them. I guess you get used to it." She said. After a few minutes the coffee was done and she got the cups down. She handed Rhea a steaming cup and sat back down to enjoy her own. Both girls just sat there drinking their coffee until Rhea spoke up. "I thought of something last night. Why don't we take a trip to Stonehenge for Beltane?" She hesitated to see if Shannon would object. When she didn't Rhea went on with her plan. "We could leave in a couple days, see Stonehenge, and get a small room near the site for the rest of the holiday. Then travel to Ireland to see your relatives ?" Shannon looked at her and you could see the wheels turning in her head. 

"What about the coven, we already planned the celebration here?" she asked. "I'm sure they can manage without us. Sherry has been dying to take your place in the coven for years." Rhea said.

"Wait here!" With that Rhea went into the living room and came back with the brochures on Stonehenge in her hand. They were almost worn out. Shannon had picked them up last year and had poured over them all the time dreaming. Rhea threw them on the table. "Now look at those and tell me you don't want to go?"

Shannon looked at the picture on the cover. There was her dream, depicted on the cover was Stonehenge at dawn. She grinned at Rhea and said "Lets do it!"

For the rest of the morning the girls made a list of everything they had to do before they left. Plane tickets, posting a sign that the shop would be closed for two weeks for the holiday. This would kill Shannon's bank account. But she would worry about that later.

Then there was making a reservation at the inn in England, figuring out what they would take with them. At least it would keep Shannon's mind off of her illness. She would get all of her medication to take with her, and let the doctor know she would be back in a couple of weeks to start chemo. This would be the best holiday ever!

The day came for them to leave. The other members of the coven had seen them off at the airport. Rhea had gotten them together without Shannon being there and explained everything. Just as Rhea predicted Sherry took over the Beltane celebration at home. This left Shannon and Rhea to concentrate on their trip. They arrived at Heathrow around midday and took a bus to Salisbury. Rhea had booked two small rooms at a local inn. They would stay there for six days until after the holiday. Then head for Ireland to visit the Hume clan. Shannon couldn't believe it . She was actually here in England, and she was going to see Stonehenge. They had rented a car and would be driving to a village called Salisbury, near where the stones were located. Shannon had to close her eyes a few times until Rhea got used to driving on the wrong side of the street. They checked in at the hotel and then went for a walk. They stopped at a local pub for something to eat, and to call Shannon's relatives to let them know they had arrived. The people were very friendly and were anxious to know what the two Americans were going to do on their visit. The elderly couple that owned the pub were very likable. They just loved to hear about America. Rhea had mentioned they were there to visit Stonehenge and Mary the owner of the pub gave her some good advice. "Go during the day love, just around dawn if you can. It's better that way. Don't go there after dark. It's haunted you know?" "You wouldn't catch me there at night. No sir, Not the place to be at night!"

Her husband chimed in" I heard tell of strange things happening there. There was a young couple a few months ago swore they could hear a buzzing noise coming from the stones. It scared them so bad they left and didn't come back. Shannon just smiled at this. It seemed the locals were trying to add to the pizazz of the place. It made it more appealing she guessed. She got up from the stool at the bar and stretched her legs. "Well , thanks for everything. And we'll remember what you said. No nighttime visits".

Mary smiled at the two women and said "you come back when you can, all right?"

The two women agreed to come back before they left for Ireland. And strolled back to the hotel. Later that day Rhea decided they should go check out the stones before it got too late. They drove about twenty miles and saw a small station on the side of the road. They got out and started walking up the hill. Shannon felt a little dizzy from the climb, but other than that she was excited to be there. When they crested the hill there in the middle of a meadow was the rock formation. It was easy to see why so many people were mystified with the place. This circle of rocks appeared to be just set down here in this pattern, but considering they had been there for over four thousand years, how was that possible? There was definitely a pattern here. Some believed it was the work of the druids. An ancient cult of priests who practiced Paganism all those years ago. Shannon's grandmother believed their family had descended from the druids. Others believed it was UFOS. There were those who said they were the works of Merlin and that the stones had magical powers. But to Shannon it was a work of art. The stones were positioned in reference to the rising and setting of the sun. The inner most stones were called the Bluestone Horseshoe. The outer and larger horseshoe pattern was called the Trilithon Horseshoe. Both opened to face the northeast in the direction of the summer sunrise. Then they were surrounded by the Bluestone Circle. Immediately to the outside of those is Sarsen circle. It boggles the mind to think that someone deliberately set them in place in this order, when some weigh as much as fifty tons. Shannon walked up to the opening and went in. She ran her hands over the stone. She could just picture the druids practicing their rituals here in the center. Swaying back and forth to the drums. Fires burning people dancing to the music of the Celtic flutes and singing. Here she felt connected to her ancestors. She belonged here. She could here the music as if they were still playing she closed her eyes and slowly started turning. She saw a flash, a set of eyes, and the face of a man deep in thought. He looked sad. The mans hair was dark and long and pulled back with tiny braids behind his ears. She frowned, his ears. They were pointed! Her eyes flew open and the vision was gone. Who was it? What had those pointed ears meant? Was he a druid of long ago, whose spirit still roamed the stones? She felt a little breathless. Rhea had been walking around the formation. Looking at the shape of the stones. She pulled out her journal and started taking notes. She called to Shannon "I wonder if we could get a helicopter ride? I would love to see the pattern from the air. I'm going to ask at the hotel when we get back." She looked up at Shannon as she approached. Her face was very pale and she just sat down on the grass. "Are you ok? You look like hell. Just sit here for a few minutes, I'll get some water from the car." She said. While she was gone Shannon laid back on the cool grass and rested. God, she could stay here forever. It was so peaceful. "Shannon !, Shannon!" Rhea was screaming. She sat up quickly to see what Rhea was screaming about. Rhea ran up to where she was sitting "God, don't do that! I saw you lying there and, well I thought " she hesitated "you know. You scared the crap out of me!"

Shannon looked at how upset Rhea was and felt guilty, " I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking."

Rhea looked annoyed, "are you feeling sick? We'll head back to the hotel."

Shannon shook her head and started telling Rhea about the vision she had seen. "He looked so sad. He was really nice looking and he had long black hair and pointed ears!"

Rhea looked at her friend and frowned "It was probably Lucifer come to claim his way ward children. And we're first on the list.!" she turned and looked thoughtfully at Shannon "Did he have horns?" Shannon couldn't help but laugh at her friend "No, he didn't have horns. You nut. Come on " she said pulling Rhea up off the ground, "Lets go". They started walking back down the hill to the car. Shannon couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. They would come back tomorrow when they had more time to spend.


	3. Beltane Fires Chapter 3

Beltane Fires - Chapter 3

Elrond was lost deep in thought. Almost everyone had gone. His people had left Middle Earth to sail to the west. This saddened him deeply. Aragorn had become king of Gondor. He and Arwen had been wed but a couple of years. His dear sweet daughter had elected to give up her immortality, so she would not be traveling with the rest of the elves. This was the only reason he had not left yet. He found it hard to leave her. Knowing that when he did it would be forever . He slowly walked around Imladris, setting each little piece of the sanctuary to memory. He would remember it fondly when he did finally sail. He had begun packing what he would take with him. He would dearly love to take all of the books he had collected through his ancient lifetime. But common sense told him he would need a ship it self to carry the vast library he had accumulated. He slowly walked to where he had first seen his wife Celebrian. It was but a small pathway leading into the gardens. She had loved the gardens most in the early years. He was lost thinking about the friends and family that had come and gone. His dear friend Glorifndel had stayed behind to keep him company. Truth be told Elrond believed that the great, tall blonde was afraid to sail! He sat down on the bench in the garden; here he had played with the twins when they were toddlers. Now both had grown into respected, mature men. He got up and walked to the fountain in the middle of the garden. Watching the crystal water flow over the rim of the fountain always made him feel peaceful. He ran his hand through the water and watched the light play through his fingers. All the while wishing Imladris would last forever. That it would always be a safe haven for those who needed it. He stared at the water; he could hear a buzzing noise. Like bees drawn to honey in the summer. Suddenly there was a flash of light. He closed his eyes against the brightness. Then he had the vision. At first it frightened him. What new evil was this, nothing like this had happened since Sauron was defeated for the second time. He saw a woman. Beautiful red hair flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes were green, the color of new spring grass. Her skin so pale and luminess she appeared to be a statue, when she smiled her whole face lit up, and the vision was gone. He opened his eyes and blinked, hoping to bring the vision back. He looked around the garden, nothing moved. She was not real. But who was she and what did the vision mean? He hoped he had time to find out before he left.

Shannon could not get the vision out of her mind. She could see his face as clearly as if he were standing in this room. He looked distinguished, and the creases around his eyes made her think he smiled a lot. His hair was a deep chestnut color , almost black. God she would love to find him. Even if it was just to prove he existed. 

Rhea had gone to find out about the helicopter ride. While Shannon feeling a little tired pulled out the suitcase that housed her medication. She put all of the bottles on the table, reached for the bottle of spring water and started taking the pills. Did they really think these were going to work? They might buy her some time, but the inevitable would happen anyway .It made Rhea feel better to see her following the doctors orders, so she did it for her friend. Her thoughts went back to the man in the vision. Why was he so sad? Did he loose a loved one? She hoped not. Somehow it hurt to think he loved someone other than her. It made her a little jealous. It was stupid really, he didn't even know her. She opened another suitcase and took out her robe. She hung it on a hanger over the door to let it breath. If all went well she would wear it to Stonehenge on Beltane. That was four days away. She planned on going back there tomorrow, if nothing else than to see if the vision returned. She preferred going alone but Rhea would not let her out of her sight. This would take some planning, especially because Shannon couldn't drive these cars. The steering wheel was on the other side of the car. Did this small village have a taxi? She would find out in the morning. She walked over and lifted the window. The air smelled fresh and clean. And the moon was almost full; it lit up the meadow behind the inn. Looking out over the moon lit meadow it was easy to picture the rock formation not far from here. Did ghostly beings dance under the moon there tonight? Was he among them? It took all of Shannon's will power not to run out and go there to see for herself. There was a knock on the door and Shannon still thinking about the moon jumped out of fright. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door expecting there to be a ghost on the other side. It was only Rhea carrying a tray with a coffeepot and cups "Gees Rhea, you are going to give me a heart attack!"

Rhea grinned and said "Scared of the boogieman? I thought you might need this by now, I know I do." She handed Shannon a cup of coffee and sat on the bed. Picking up the brochures she had collected at the airport, she started looking for things to do. Shannon was busy unpacking her suitcase and putting everything in the dresser. She kept a nightgown out picked up her shower things. "I'm taking a shower and then I'm getting some sleep. I want to get an early start in the morning, how about you? " Rhea not really paying attention to her mumbled something about sleeping in and picked up another pamphlet. Shannon left to go to the shower down the hall. The inn was small and there was only one shower. Good thing it was not a busy hotel or she might have to wait a while. After taking her shower and brushing her teeth she was more than ready for sleep. When she got back to the room Rhea and the coffeepot were both gone. She decided to leave the window open and turned out the light. The moonbeam lit up the whole room. Shannon snuggled down into the goose down mattress and lay there, content with the world. She smiled thinking of the man again; maybe he would be in her dreams tonight. She fell asleep with that same smile on her lips.


	4. Beltane Fires Chapter 4

Beltane Fires - Chapter 4

The next morning found Shannon sleeping late. Her first thoughts when she woke was that somehow during the night she had been run over by a truck. Her head still ached and now her stomach was doing flip-flops. She reached to the nightstand for a glass of water. Bad idea! It no sooner passed her lips and it was back out again. Luckily there was a waste can close enough for her to grab. After she was done. She plopped her head back on her pillow. She would just lay here until Rhea got up. She rolled over and opened the drawer on the nightstand. She had put a little pack of saltines in there last night. Maybe these would help. The sun was really bright this morning and the air coming in the open window smelled fresh. She got up long enough to close the blinds against the sun, but left the window open. She laid there for a while with her eyes closed hoping that the pain in her head would go away soon.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rhea poked her head in. Seeing Shannon looking deathly pale and the waste can by the bed she rushed in. Rhea trying not to panic asked sweetly. "What's up? Is it getting the best of you this morning? She moved the can out of the way and sat on the bed. Putting her hand on Shannon's forehead feeling for a fever she sighed ."Wait here I'll get a basin with some water."

Shannon just giggled at that. "No, I think I'll go join a marathon and run 5 kilometers till you get back!"

Rhea frowned at her friend's sense of humor and sneered "Ha Ha! Don't move!" as she was going out the door. 

Just as Rhea shut the door there was another flash of light. The brightness of it made Shannon cover her eyes with her hand. There was no vision though . She waited but the mystery man didn't show up this time. It took no time at all before Rhea came back. She had gotten a basin and cloth from the lady downstairs and filled it with cool water. She sat it on the small table next to the bed and rung out the cloth. Pulling Shannon's hand from over her eyes she put the wet cloth in it. "Here wash your face, you'll feel better. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No" Shannon said. She leaned up on one arm and dipped the rag back into the water. After she rung it out she plopped back on the pillow and laid the cloth over her eyes. "If I could just get rid of this headache I might feel better". She lay there that way for a few minutes. Rhea said softly. "I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll be back in a little while just lay here and rest. "

Shannon already feeling a little better mumbled "Ah huh." And stayed where she was.

Elrond was in the library, going through the parchments he wanted to take. The history of Middle Earth depended on some of these being passed down through the generations. They were very important to him. He had just picked up a sketch depicting Luthien and Beren when the flash came. He could see her again. The woman with the red hair. She was lying in a soft white bed. Her face was deathly pale, she had just become ill and laid her head back down. What did this vision mean? Did she need his help? He gripped the side of the desk he had been standing at. He hated to see her this way. When she first appeared to him he thought it was a dream because of the loneliness. That he had made her up to keep him from feeling so lonely here in Imladris. Now he was not so sure. Was the vision a call for help? Where could he find her? He watched as another woman came into the room. Her friend was carrying a basin with which to wash her. He saw the sadness in the new ones eyes. He watched her expression change as the red haired woman uncovered her eyes and looked at her. They were talking but he could hear no words. She covered her eyes with the cloth, He saw the woman leave the room and the vision disappeared. The library was back. He just stood there contemplating what he had seen. It was frustrating. Deep in his heart he knew she needed his help. He could feel it! But he didn't know where to look. Could she be someone he would meet after he sailed into the new land? Was she someone who already died? She did not appear to be an elf. He couldn't tell. The clothing they wore was different than anything he had ever come across. They may be from another land and dressed accordingly. The only thing he could do was wait. In the mean time he would pour through his books on other races. There might be a clue in one of those.

Later that day, Shannon found Rhea sitting on a bench in the garden reading a book. She had taken a shower and felt a lot better now that the headache was gone. She sat down next to her friend. Rhea looked up and seeing Shannon looking so much better smiled. She marked her page and closed the book. "Ah! She returns How do you feel now?"

"Better , did you eat lunch?" she asked. 

Rhea frowned, "Yeah old Mrs. Miller made some kind of stew. It was nasty! What I wouldn't give for a Big Mac right about now! Lets go to that little pub and get something. It's got to be better than that stew! Then if you still feel all right we'll go take another look at those rocks." Shannon laughed and wrapped her arm around Rhea's. "The woman is a genius, my thoughts exactly" and they walked out to the car.


	5. Beltane Fires Chapter 5

Beltane Fires - Chapter 5

Elrond was beside himself. He was feeling really useless today. He had poured over every book on the subject of other races. He had found nothing to give him any clue as to the women he had envisioned. He had spent the whole day in the library reading book after book. He picked up one of those intending to start over when Glorifindel came in. The large blonde elf watched his friend and frowned. "Always the scholar, even with such a short time left here you are still alone with your books. You should be spending time with Arwen. You will wish you had when we are gone from here." He said.

"I know my friend. And I have every intention of going to her when I am done here. After all, my grandchild is due to be born soon. I would not miss that event, is that not why I have waited?" Elrond asked.

Glorifindel looked at him thoughtfully, "I am not convinced of this. If you are waiting for the babe to be born then why are you here in this library instead of at Gondor?"

Elrond looked at the elf and thought about it. Should he tell his friend about the visions? Would he understand the dilemma Elrond was in? How could he go to Gondor when the vision may have some meaning? What if the women were trying to get to Imladris for help? What if they arrived here to find it already vacant? It might very well mean that evil threatened again. Where would they turn for help if that happened? No, he would wait. Maybe just a few more days.

Glorifindel continued speaking, "I have taken the extra horses to Rohan. King Eomer was very gracious about taking them for us. I only kept the ones we will need for the trip to the sea. One for each of us and four for the wagons. Erestor said he would rather drive a wagon then ride. Personally I think he is lazy. Are you planning on taking all of these?" He asked looking at the bundles of books tied together on the floor. Elrond looked to where Glorifindel was pointing. "Yes, I need these." He said.

The tall elf turned to leave and tripped over a bundle of books. Shaking his head in resignation "Then we will need a bigger wagon. Maybe two!" And he left the room.

Shannon and Rhea had been at the ruins for sometime. Rhea was doing some pencil sketches of the inner circle stones. When Shannon decided she had neglected her worship for too long. "I'm going to the outer edge and do some channeling. Don't get worked up if I don't answer you".

"Ok" Rhea said waving her hand distractedly without looking up from her latest art work.

Shannon walked to where she felt centered. She stood there eyes closed until she felt the energy she was searching for. Taking a deep breath she would void her mind of all thoughts. Very black and calm. Centering her thoughts on her own body, breathing slowly almost shallow. Heart beat slowing, blood flowing slowly through each vein. She could picture these things in her mind. Channeling came easy to her; her grandmother had started working with Shannon at a young age. Feeling her body float away to the peaceful place she always pictured. A meadow filled with wild flowers just after dawn. Crossing a small bridge over a stream. She walked there in her mind and spirit. Here she was not sick, there were no worries. This was her special place, a place where the Goddess Dana waited for her with an outstretched hand. She had always worshipped this Goddess privately. Never had she mentioned Dana to the others. Dana was the sovereign goddess who had birthed all things into being. Shannon loved her the most of all the Pagan goddesses.

After Shannon had finished her ritual , she started walking around. She found a nice spot at the very center of the first horseshoe. She sat down with her back against one of the stones and day dreamed about the man in her vision. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what he would look like with a smile on his face. She pictured him in blue jeans and a nice black button down shirt on. His long dark hair pulled back the way she had seen him. No! That didn't suit him. How about coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist? "Shannon!" Rhea screamed in her ear. She had decided to sneak up the hill when she saw Shannon day dreaming and grinning from ear to ear. Shannon jumped and hit the back of her head on the stone she was leaning against. "Damn Rhea, Next time just shoot me!"

Rhea started laughing and said. "By the look on your face just now, you were doing the deed with Mr. Pointie Ears." Shannon looked at her and blushed "So ?" She said. 

Rhea grinned and said " Hey, if I 'm not getting any, neither are you !" Then she got serious again. "You know after today this place will be swarming with people here for Beltane. We should take advantage of it and spend the rest of day here while we're alone. How about I go get a picnic basket and we stay here until dark? Are you feeling well enough ?" she asked. Shannon shook her head "I feel fine and that's a great idea. Do you want me to come with you?"

Rhea had already started walking to the car. She looked back over her shoulder "No; there's no sense in both of us climbing back up this hill. I'll be right back, sandwiches ok?" 

Shannon called "Yeah that's fine" as she turned to walk back to the place she had been sitting. Tomorrow was Beltane eve and she was here at Stonehenge. It was a dream come true. Everything was ready back in the hotel room. She had her robe and under gown hanging in the closet. She had planned along with Rhea to be here at Midnight just as Beltane started. They would connect with their own deities and celebrate the coming season. Just as her druid ancestors had done thousands of years ago. She walked around to the other side of the rock and looked out over the meadow below. She should sit here and wait for Rhea to come back. But she had wanted to investigate the formations some, measuring the space where the missing stones used to be located. Looking at the diagram in the book she had, she walked to where one should be but had disappeared long ago. She stood in the spot belonging to the rock; this is where she heard the humming yesterday. She turned slowly just like yesterday, in a circle. Then the flash again, just like lightening striking. It was so brilliant she closed her eyes at the harsh light. There he was in what appeared to be a library. He was standing at a desk looking down into a book. The same sad expression on his face. She could see him clearly. This time she spoke "Look up! Look at me damn it! Don't you hear me?" she cried. Just as if he heard her words, he looked up. He stood there looking around the room. The frown on his face was beautiful. He wore a beautiful black satin robe, embroidered with silver threads. On his head he wore a silver crown of what looked like a Celtic design. She just knew he would look good in black! Is he a warlock or better yet a wizard? She would have to find out. She tried calling him again, but he didn't react this time." Come on look at me, please!" Nothing. She would have to be content with just watching him. She stood there with her eyes closed watching the vision. He turned and looked at something behind him. She could see a rather large man walk into the room. He walked over and stood right in front of the one with dark hair. They were talking but Shannon could not hear them. He had beautiful long blonde hair and his eyes, my god they were sea blue. He turned side ways to look at something on the floor; she could see his profile. Merciful heavens there were two of them. They both had pointed ears! She stood there afraid to open her eyes. She knew that if she broke the connection now, there was no telling when she would see him again. The blonde turned and walked out of the room. Shannon was beginning to feel like a peeking tom, but she couldn't help herself. He picked up a golden chalice and took a drink. God, even his hands were beautiful! They were strong masculine hands on which he wore a silver ring with a blue stone in the center. He quickly brought up his other hand and covered his eyes as if he were in pain. The vision was gone! She took a deep breath not realizing she had been holding it while she waited for him to answer her .

There was it was again , that flash of light . Without thinking he reached up and covered his eyes. He knew it! He thought he had heard something earlier. He could sense her presence. This time he actually felt someone in the room. He had looked around expecting to see her standing in the library. Then Glorifindel had come back to tell him that Erestor had finished the letters to Gandalf. Elrond would leave what books he could not take with him for the wizard. Gandalf it seemed would be staying with Aragorn and Arwen for a few years anyway. He could still feel someone watching but did not tell this to his friend. The tall one would surely make Elrond leave tonight for Gondor if he did. Elrond waited for him to leave and then took a drink of wine to rest his nerves. That is when the bright light came back .He could see her. She was standing in the sunlight, in the midst of some rocks. He looked at the long auburn hair with the sun shining on it. She still had that pale look to her skin. He tried to call to her, could she hear him? "My Lady, can you hear me? Where are you? What are these visions I keep having?" Nothing! He waited and watched as she stood there looking around. He looked at the scenery around her. He had never seen anything like that around here. Glorifindel poked his head in the library door and said "Did you say something?" Elrond's eyes flew open and the vision was gone. He looked at his friend and sighed. "No it was nothing."


	6. Beltane Fires Chapter 6

Thanks to Dragon , Moose, Beejang , Orange Blossom Took , Dark Angel and Wen Quendalie for taking the time to review this for me! 

Beejang: Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I didn't realize it until you said something. It made me go look at the paragraphs again. I will try to fix that. 

Blessed Be!

******************************************************************************

Beltane Fires - Chapter 6

Elrond sat for sometime in the library that night. There was still a chill to the air, so he had built a fire in the fireplace. Sitting there staring at the flames made him drowsy. He leaned his head against the side of the high back chair and dozed off. The dream came slowly into his thoughts. Flashes from the past. Battles he had been in with Gil-Galad, fighting against Sauron. His life with Celebrian, Elessar when he was a child. Then there was the woman with the red hair. She was walking through the meadow. Dressed in a long green robe. Her beautiful auburn hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She was smiling and walking leisurely through the tall grass. He watched her bend to look at the flowers around her feet .Her face had a peaceful happy look to her pale features. He saw a deep dark shadow appear behind her. It was getting closer with each step she took. It was getting larger and larger, until it towered over her. she turned and saw the demon shadow following her. She started to run, but she was not fast enough. He could feel the panic inside her. He tried to get to her to help. Even in his sleep he reached to his hip for his sword, old habits die hard. The sword was not there anymore, he felt helpless. He could feel himself trying to run to her. "Hurry , run. Come this way " he was screaming at her. She heard him calling and turned to run in his direction. He could see his arms outstretched to grab her before the shadow took her. She was running to him now, reaching for him .The shadow was too fast, with a terrorizing scream the shadow covered her and she was gone. Elrond woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking. He had almost reached her .Why didn't he try harder? Was that the end of her? Would she return in the visions or was it over? He could not believe he would not see her again. It hurt to think of her gone, he had not even met her yet. They had not shared anytime together, he had become used to seeing her now. He expected it! He knew he couldn't leave Imladris until he was certain she still lived.

Shannon woke up early the next morning. She was excited about Beltane starting tonight. She got up slowly expecting the headache, but there wasn't one. She got out of bed testing herself to see if it would start if she stood up. Nothing ! Thank God, it was going to be a good day. She quickly dressed in her favorite jeans and sweater. She scrawled a quick note for Rhea and went down stairs." Mrs. Miller, could you give this to my friend when she gets up?" she asked the woman at the counter. "Of course dear, leave it here with me' she said. Mrs. Miller smiled and put the note in the box marked with Rheas room number. Shannon smiled and walked out the front door. She had a spare set of keys to the rental car. She unlocked the car and got in .It took her a few minutes to adjust to the difference in the foreign car. Then she was off. She drove straight for the Stonehenge. Something had drawn her here this morning; she needed to be here alone. She put the car in park and locked it up. She opened the trunk and got out a blanket and her bag. The bag contained her bottle of water, a thermos of coffee, her meds and a book. She came prepared to stay for a while. She had left Rhea the note telling her where she would be and not to worry, that she was feeling really well this morning. When she got to the top of the hill, there were already people about. She knew exactly where to go. She went to the same exact stone she had yesterday when she had seen the dark hair man. This was good because the people, who already were here, were on the outside of the formation. Her special place was inside and out of their view. She placed the blanket on the ground and sat down to wait. Shannon poured herself a cup of hot coffee and relaxed against the stone. This was great, early morning in the countryside. In England and feeling better than she had in days. Could it get any better than this? Hell yes, if Mr. Pointie ears was sitting here next to her sharing it! She giggled to herself thinking. You really have lost it this time. What if the man was an alien from another planet? I am mean how many men do you know with pointed ears? Well two actually! Stop it Shannon before you start talking to yourself out loud, and they lock you away! She looked at her watch, ten fifteen. Shannon got her ten o'clock pills out of her bag and took them. There were three for ten o'clock and three more for later. That done she decided to do her channeling. She assumed the lotus position and closed her eyes. Sitting there with her legs crossed on the blanket was more relaxing then it looked. The centering came to her quickly and it wasn't long before she was deep in a trance. She walked a cross the little bridge as usual and the goddess was waiting there. She was so beautiful in her pale silver gown. So sheer that it appeared to wrap around the goddess like a spider web. It shined as if it were wet from a spring shower. Her long black hair flowing almost to the ground. She was bare foot and had long slender legs .She held out her hand for Shannon to take, then they turned and finished walking into the meadow.

Elrond stood looking out of the window in the library. He felt as if the room was closing in on him. It was a beautiful spring morning and the sun was shining brightly outside. He was so depressed, standing there thinking himself a failure because he had not saved her from the shadow. He decided to go outside and walk in the garden. He walked down the cobblestone path and came upon the rose garden. The scent was heavy today, a breeze carried the smell to the other end of the garden. The little fountain trickled water over the rim, and it disappeared further down into a stream. He softly stepped onto the path leading to the archway at the other end and looked up. He was shocked, he had to blink his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. She was there walking hand in hand with the she elf Luthien . He stood there afraid to move afraid she would disappear if the spell were broken. She looked at his face and smiled so sweetly it made his heart ache. He was so grateful to know she had survived the shadow. 

Shannon walked with the goddess down a path. She could smell the scent of roses everywhere. Never in all the time she had spent with the goddess had they ever journeyed here to this place. She trusted the goddess Dana, after all she had worshipped her since she was a child. Devoting all of her spiritualism to this one deity. Shannon smelled the roses and felt at peace, this garden was a place of magic. The goddess hesitated causing Shannon to look up, there he was. Standing there with that sad look on his face, until he spotted them approaching. His face transformed into one of shock and then of relief. It relaxed all of his features. She knew he would be devastatingly handsome if only he weren't always so sad. He had changed from the black robe into one of a pale silver blue. The crown was still on his head and it made him look regal. It took but a moment of him seeing her smile and he started to walk toward them. The smile on his face made her feel that she would be forever grateful if this man belonged to her. She looked at Dana with questions in her mind. Why was she here? Was she supposed to go back again to her time? And please God, say she could take him with her. Don't show me this man and then tell me hands off! Someone would die if they did!

Elrond found it hard to breath. He kept walking slowly toward the two women, by all that was holy this woman was beautiful and she was alive! He could not look at Luthien, he was so enthralled by the woman at her side, then he smiled accepting the fact that she was here in the front of him finally! He reached out his hand and touched her cheek to make sure it was not another vision. Skin touched warm skin and he grinned, she was real enough .He let his hand fall as he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him with eyes that showed complete trust. This made him feel better and he took her hand and held it in his own. She tightened her hold on his and felt content. They both turned to look at Luthien. There would be a lot of questions that they both would want answers to.


	7. Beltane Fires Chapter 7

Thanks to those who took the time to review this story.

To Melissa Greenleaf it's nice that your sister has you for support. It's a sad fact that a lot of people will condemn something they don't understand. Good for you!

As always Blessed Be

I have had to change the rating on this last chapter to R . due to a romantic interlude at the end of the chapter . Better safe than sorry. So , if you are not the right age for this . Stop right here!

******************************************************************************

Beltane Fires - Chapter 7

Luthien looked from Elrond to Shannon and smiled with a contented sigh. She spoke softly with an air of royalty. "The two of you have been chosen", she hesitated and then went on. "Shannon you have been a devoted daughter to your druid ancestors, without hesitation you have served them with an undying love. No matter the circumstances you have remained ever faithful to their beliefs. You have stayed pure of heart and stead fast to your convictions. Now in your hour of need they have sent you to be guided on your last journey . The one you must make into the afterlife. The druids you seek are waiting for you on the western shores. Should you elect to follow the path we have made for you, there is nothing for you to do except sail to the West with the elves of this land." Shannon turned and looked at Elronds ears. "Elves? You're an elf?" Elrond hesitated and said, "Yes, Why is that so hard for you to believe? " He looked at Shannon and waited for her to explain. She bowed her head in shame, afraid that she had offended him. "There are no elves where I come from." He reached out, took hold of her chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. They looked at each other in confusion and then turned to Luthien. She smiled patiently and continued. "Lord Elrond, you are to guide and console Shannon should she elect this path .I must make you understand. You are not to interfere with her destiny. Do not attempt to change her fate. It was written long ago in the Book of Almaren what her fate will be. And it cannot be changed by you. If you attempt to heal her it will only prolong her misery .You can however make her as comfortable as possible and guide her along the way." It was then that Elrond wanted answers. "But Luthien, how can I guide her when I am set to leave here so soon. Others wait for me to depart this haven and sail to Aman." Shannon spoke up "Luthien? This is the goddess Dana!" Luthien said almost immediately, "I have many faces. I am Luthien to the elves and people of Middle Earth. And I am the goddess Dana to those of Druid ancestry. Hear me Shannon should you wish to return to your own time, you have but to cross the bridge. Should you remain here Lord Elrond will sail with you to the shores of Aman and into the waiting arms of the druids. You have only until the end of the Beltane Fires to decide your fate." With that Luthien turned and walked to the end of the path. There she simply faded.

Shannon felt self-conscience and out of place suddenly. Here she was alone with an elf of all things and she was suppose to sail somewhere with him? What was she thinking? Elrond feeling her instability took her by the arm and smiled patiently "Come with me I will show you Imladris, my home. Do not despair, I will not harm you beautiful lady. Remember Luthien " then he corrected himself quickly "Dana has left you in my care. May I ask, what is this illness that Dana spoke of?"

Shannon wrinkled her nose and thought, now how do I explain this to someone who is not human? She slowly said "It is called Cancer. There are different forms that attack different parts of the body. In my case it is in my blood." Elrond nodded his head thinking about what she had told him. "And is this painful?" he asked. She thought her mother, "Not at first, in the beginning you feel tired and worn out all of the time. Then as the disease progresses it becomes painful. " This disturbed Elrond. Elves didn't get sick He guessed they were lucky in that respect, but they could grieve to death instead. They turned down another path and she could see a vast estate. "Oh, How beautiful. Is this Imladris?" Elrond beamed with pride at the safe haven he had built. "Yes, this is Imladris. I had this built as a haven for those who wished to leave the perils of Middle Earth. Elves and Men alike looking for sanctuary from evil." Shannon looked thoughtful and said "Is that why Dana brought me here? Because it is a safe haven? " The elf thought about this. "I do not know. "He led her up a stairway and into a great hall. Everywhere she looked the detail of the room was carved in wood. Everything was on a grand scale, but it had a homey feel to it. She liked it here, it did feel safe. He then led her down the hall and into the library. Glorifindel was sitting in the winged back chair drinking Elrond's good wine. "I knew you would eventually come back to this room. That is why I waited here." It was then he spotted Shannon standing next to Elrond. The large blonde elf jumped to his feet and bowed. "My lady forgive me I did not see you standing there." Shannon gasped and said "You're the other one, from the visions!" Elrond snapped his head around and looked at Shannon "You had them too!" Glorifindel not knowing what they were talking about turned his attention back to Elrond and asked "Visions? You have been having visions? You did not tell me of this." Elrond becoming impatient with his friend took the glass away from Glorifindel and barked "There are a lot of things I don't tell you." He started guiding his friend out the door." Go tell Erestor that we have a guest, she will be staying until we sail. Have him make something to eat and let us know when it is ready." He shut the door before the elf could object. "Now what were we talking about?" he said thinking "Oh yes, the visions."

"What were in your visions? Was there a flash of light?" she asked. He looked at her and frowned as he offered her the chair Glorifindel had been sitting in. "I saw you get sick, you were in bed and there was another woman in the room." It was at that point Shannon remembered Rhea. "Oh my god, I forgot about Rhea. She must be frantic by now. I only left her a note and then Dana took me from the stones." She jumped up suddenly and the room started spinning. She grabbed the arms of the chair to steady herself. A shard of pain shot through her head and she got pale. He reached her just in time and supported her back to the chair. "Sit here and rest .I will return in a few moments." with that he left the room. It wasn't long before he returned with a glass in his hand. She looked at the glass and frowned, He saw the indecision in her eyes. "It is only water". I have had Erestor prepare a room for you. You can rest better there." He looked at the clothes she was wearing and asked "why do you dress as a man? Where is the green robe I saw you wear? "She looked down at her clothes and said "This is how women can dress from my time if they choose. My robes are back in my room at the hotel. They are my Wicca robes, I wear them when I worship and perform my rituals." He looked at her thoughtfully and inquired, "What rituals? , Are you a wizard or a priestess ?" She glanced at him sideways to get his reaction, "I'm a wicca! when he looked confused she corrected herself "A witch !" His beautiful face was shocked. "Are you evil then?" She started laughing and rushed to reassure him. "No, I'm not evil. In the land where I live a person is allowed to practice the religion of their choice. A wicca practices the ancient rites of the druids, it's very spiritual. We worship the gods and goddesses of the old religion. A religion that is dated back before the birth of Christ. We cherish that which the earth has given us. And show our appreciation through rituals. There is nothing evil about it! Just the opposite really. It is all loving." The headache was starting and she started rubbing her temples. He realized she was in pain and kneeled before the chair she was sitting in. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked with a concerned voice. "No" she said quietly. "Sometimes if I'm real quiet and relax it eases up." He suddenly thought of something. "I will be right back". He walked quickly through the door and down the hall. When he returned he had a white cotton gown in his hand and a robe of burgundy satin over his arm. "Come with me Shannon". It sounded strange to hear him say her name, but she liked the way he said it. She let him lead her outside and around the side of the staircase. They slowly walked to a small pool. He helped her sit down on the stairs leading down into the water. She looked at the pool then she looked at him. "What, you expect me to go in there?" She said pointing to the water. "Yes" he said smiling sheepishly "It is heated, it is naturally warmed by an underground stream. I think you will find it very relaxing." She looked at him and blushed " I don't know how to swim." He looked at the pool and thought for a minute "Then I will help you. Do you need help undressing?" She looked at him in shock, "Do you mean I am suppose to go in there nude!" she asked afraid to hear his answer. "Shannon, you can not very well wear your clothes in there, it would be terribly uncomfortable." The headache was getting worse by the minute. She was almost sick from it. "All right " she said and started pulling the sweater over her head. Elrond quickly turned his head to look in the other direction. After a few minutes she called out "Ok, you can look now." When he turned back around she was sitting on the bottom step with her back to him. Curled up in almost a ball to cover her nudity. Elrond quickly discarded his own clothing and slipped into the water. He swam over to where she was sitting and waited. "Shannon, open your eyes. I will not look until you are in the water. Here take my hand and I will hold you up." When she looked at him he was chest deep in the water with his eyes closed. She slipped into the water and took the hand he was holding out to her. He immediately took her into his arms and cradled her . He kept his eyes closed out of consideration for her modesty. She turned over and floated on her back. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to lay back on his chest for support. They floated like that for some time. "Shannon?" he waited for her to reply. "Yes?" she said. "Can I open my eyes now?" She laughed softly "Yes" was all she had the nerve to say. She found she liked it where she was. She could feel the strength in his arms. Years of wielding a sword in battle had made the muscles in his arms rock solid. She lay there with her head on his collarbone and her back against his bare chest. She could feel the muscles in his legs as he treaded the water keeping them afloat. His arms were wrapped around just below her breast and if he moved slightly they would rub her into a frenzy. She just held her breath and tried not to move. He slowly turned her to look at him. They were face to face and treading water. "Does your head still hurt?" he whispered. She looked deep into his eyes, "No, I feel a lot better now". She saw the deep blue gray color of his eyes, the tanned skin from years of living in the open with his army. His long dark chestnut hair flowed out in the water behind him. God, he was gorgeous. He slowly lowered his head until his lips were touching hers. Softly at first, when she kissed him back he became more demanding. He wrapped his arms tighter and she felt him invade her mouth with his tongue. Then he ran his finger along side the vein in her throat and down to her breast. She pulled away suddenly, "I'm sorry " she said. "I can't do this". He laid his forehead against hers and sighed. He looked right into her eyes and smiled sadly "No, it was my fault. I am truly sorry. I should not have pushed you. We have only just met, but I feel I have known you forever." He put his hand on her cheek and held it there. "To me you were mine. A vision that was meant for me alone. Someone who made me forget the loneliness. I have been alone so long that it seemed you were a gift for me from the heavens. And in reality I am suppose to help you through what lies ahead. Please forgive me!" He took her to the stairs leading out of the pool and motioned for her to dress in the gown and robe. "Put those on, they are more comfortable than the clothing you had on." She walked up the stairs and was exposed to his full view. She had lost her modesty with the swim in the pool. He stood there in the water and looked at her body exposed to him. She was truly a goddess. Her long slender legs were pale but beautifully proportioned. Her stomach was flat and the breast he had tried so hard not to touch were firm and round. Every part of her body was perfection. She bent over to retrieve the gown he had laid there and her hair flowed over her shoulders covering her face from his view. While she was putting the gown over her head he slipped out of the water and reached for his own robe. He decided not to put his leggings back on until he dried thoroughly, instead he threw them over his arm. He came over to where she was standing and held the robe open for her to slip into. She stood there silently and allowed him to button the robe over the gown. He sighed as he lifted her hair to her back. "Come Shannon, before I do something we both will regret !"


	8. Beltane Fires Chapter 8

Thanks to all of those who sent reviews. 

A special thanks to Moose for the taking the time to send me an email. A true sister of the faith !

As always Blessed Be

Beltane Fires - Chapter 8

Elrond escorted Shannon to a beautiful room on the top floor. It opened on three sides out on to a wrap around balcony. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Rose covered vines were entwined all through the railings and the sheer curtains hanging on the archways were a white gauze. The bed was a huge queen size and the carvings on the head board was a scene depicting Luthien and Beren embraced on the floor of the forest under a full moon. He stood there off to the side watching her reaction to the room. He was proud of his home, it made him feel sick to think he would be walking away from it soon. Never to return. It was still unclear who would take care of it once he sailed. Shannon walked softly out onto the balcony and looked out over Rivendell. It was breath taking. Off in the distance you could see a waterfall cascading through the green foliage of the Misty Mountains. She could just stand here forever and never see the same thing twice. He stood there looking at this woman who had come suddenly into his life. How serene she looked standing there. Her pale face, with those deep green eyes. It was hard him to think that she would soon be made to suffer through a battle that she could not win. Luthien had as much as told them she was to die. He could not interfere she said. If he had his way he would keep her here in Imladris and the rest of the world could forget about them. He smiled thinking of just the two of them alone here in this haven of beauty with no one to bother them. Spending the rest of eternity getting to know each other, sharing everyday to the fullest .He would introduce her to Arwen and Aragorn. Together they would watch his grandchildren grow into young men and women.

Then reality hit him, he must sail with his people. Their time on earth was over. The battles for Middle Earth had happened long ago and many had died each time the evil threatened to take over. Now Sauron was destroyed and it was up to man to be the guardian of what was left. The elves would sail into Aman never to walk in Middle Earth again. They would be but a memory to those they left behind. He looked at Shannon, even this vision standing here would cease to exist. There was nothing he could do to change it. Shannon turned and looked into the eyes of the only man she had let get close to her. He had that sad look on his face again. She came back into the room and placed her hand against his cheek. "What are you thinking of to make you so sad?" He looked at the green eyes with the deep lashes, "You! , I would like nothing better than to stay here for the rest of eternity with you alone."

Shannon blushed at his words and then smiled sadly and asked, "What will you do when you get to Aman? "

He sighed heavily, "I do not know yet, I have been many things here in this realm. I have been a soldier to the king, I have been a scholar and teacher. A father and husband. And I have been a leader to the people who came to this haven seeking refuge. I have thought that I would be a historian. Our people will need someone to pass on our history, so we will not be forgotten." he smiled suddenly thinking of Glorifindel. "I had wanted to take my library with me, but my tall friend thinks this will be impossible." Shannon smiled and said "Why do you not write new books when you get there? You above all know what should be in them. You were there, you lived it! "Elrond thought about this, "Maybe, I had not thought to do that." She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Are you tired ?"he asked. "A little " she said, "but I need to talk to you. Lord Elrond I can not stay here. I left Rhea back in my time thinking that I had only gone but a short distance away. I can't stay here without talking to her. Then there are my relatives in Ireland, they are expecting me to go to them after we leave England. I have to get home, I have my shop back at home. I have to make arrangements for that to be sold when I'm gone. I thought I had more time. Time enough to finalize everything. I realize that Dana had the best of intentions trying to help me get to my ancestors. But I have to go! I can't just walk away."

This disturbed Elrond to no end. "Lady , do you realize that soon you will be gone? Do these things mean more to you than going to be with the druids to whom you worshipped openly? I am sure your friends would want you to be where you are the happiest, when that time comes." He had been screaming at her and his face was one of rage. "Are you insane?" Shannon not being used to getting screamed at lost her temper. She screamed back "Now you just hold on there mister. I didn't ask for your help. I was doing perfectly fine without you! Who do you think you are? My father died long ago and I don't need another to take his place !"Elrond just stood gaping at her. Never had anyone openly defied him so well. "But?" he managed to get out before she took another deep breath intending to continue her tirade against him. "Don't you but..." and she started coughing. She coughed and coughed trying to catch her breath. She couldn't breathe, she started gasping for air and she was turning an ugly gray color. Elrond grabbed her and started hitting her on the back. He bent her body over until her head was against her knees. She collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. He was in a terrible panic and scooped her up into his arms then he placed her on the bed gently pulling the long robe down to her feet. He opened the door and screamed for Glorifindel.

It was later that evening that Elrond was sitting in the chair at the foot of Shannon's bed. She had not woken up yet and he was getting really worried. The fever had started almost an hour ago and her breathing was getting shallow. Erestor had brought a tray for Elrond earlier; it still sat on the small table untouched. What was so important that she would take the chance of returning to her own time? Why did she not stay here and let him take her to the druids? It would be so much better for her that way. Truth be told he needed to take care of her. It scared him to think what he would feel like if she left. He had come to care for her deeply in the short time she had been here. He would be back to the same lonely existence he was in before she came. There was a soft knock at the door and Glorifindel poked his head in slowly. Seeing that Shannon was still a sleep he quietly came into the room. He noticed her shallow breathing and the beads of sweat on her forehead. "She worsens?" he asked quietly. Elrond looked up at him from the chair and nodded his head. Seeing how much this grieved the dark haired elf he pulled up the other chair and sat with his friend. "Why was she sent here to die? I do not understand this." Elrond looked at Glorifindel and tried to find the words to explain." Back in the time from where she came she worshipped the ancient druids daily. She is one of their descendents, one of their great grand daughters. To her it was important to keep their faith alive. Their world had changed just like this one will when we are gone. Because she was loyal to their faith, they wanted to help her in her darkest hour. They had Luthien come to show her the easier way to Aman. But she is stubborn and does not want to take the easier way. She cares for her friends and does not want them to think she has disappeared with out an explanation. So rather then stay here she was going back to be with them. We argued and this is the result." He looked back at Shannon and you could see the regret on his face. Why had he pushed to the point where she had collapsed on the floor? Glorifindel turned to look at the woman in the bed. "She must be very brave indeed. She was right you know? She should have gone back, I would have. Friendship is everything thing when you have no family. Did you want her to stay because it was easier for her, or because you were lonely and she filled that void I have watched you sink into?" He did not want to hurt his lord, but he had to ask. Elrond was like a brother to him .He only wanted his friend to survive the guilt he was facing. "Let her go Elrond. It is what she wants!" Elrond looked at his best friend "It may already be too late, my friend." He looked back at Shannon and promised if she would wake up, he would not try to stop her.

Elrond went to the library later that evening. He went there looking for a book to read while he sat with Shannon. He was still contemplating what Glorifindel had said. Yes, friendship was important. He thought of the friends that had come and gone. Gil-Galad, Celeborn, Celebrimbor and others, they were all gone now. Only Erestor and Glorifindel remained close to him. He would not know what to do if he did not have them. He could not find the book he had been looking for, and started looking in the bundles on the floor.

Shannon woke up slowly, her head was killing her. God what she wouldn't do for an aspirin right now? The last thing she remembered was screaming at Elrond and then everything went black. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She was alone. She scooted over to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. She was a little dizzy but everything seemed to still be working. She stood up slowly and supported herself on the bedpost. She reached for the closest wall and walked slowly toward it. Trying desperately to keep her balance. What the hell had happened? Did she bust a blood vessel screaming at him or what? She only had a small chance of getting out of here without anyone catching her. She would have to hurry or she would be caught. She slowly opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. It was empty! Her luck was holding. She started down the passageway remembering the way Elrond had brought her. Please God, don't let her get lost. She had to make it all the way to the bridge. She got to the main entryway and thought her luck had run out. Glorifindel was coming out of the great hall. He stopped when he saw Shannon, for a minute they just stood there staring at each other .The elf realizing that she was making a run for it hesitated and then smiled at her and bowed his head. He turned and walked away, not trying to stop her. She peaked out the archway and seeing no one else she crept to the path leading out of the courtyard.

Elrond walked out of the library and back up the stairs leafing through the book in his hand. It wasn't the one he had wanted but it would do. He reached Shannon's room and opened the door quietly trying not to wake her. When he saw the bed was empty he threw the door open the rest of the way and screamed "Glorifindel !" He started running down the hall, searching for her as he ran. Glorifindel was standing in the entryway when Elrond got there. "Where is she? Did you take her to the bridge?" He screamed grabbing the front of his friend's tunic. The tall blonde elf looked at him with a hurt expression on his handsome face. "I did not take her anywhere. She went on her own. Let her go Elrond, she wants to go home." Elrond did not wait to hear anymore, he starting running as fast as he could dark hair flying behind him. He ran jumping over the rose bushes and turned the corner of the path leading to the bridge. He saw her there halfway across the bridge still wearing the burgundy robe he had dressed her in at the pool. Her long red hair flowing down her back. She was walking slowly and holding on to the railing of the bridge. Forgetting the promise he had made at her bedside he screamed just then "No!" as loud as he could still running trying to reach her before she got to the other side. She turned and looked at him, she had to hurry at this rate he would catch up. She got just to the other side, slowly she turned and looked at him. " I'm sorry "she said with tears running down her face. Sobbing as if her heart were broken she stepped off of the bridge and disappeared. He kept running until he saw her body disappear and he fell to the ground on his knees begging her "Shannon ! Please don't leave me!" No one answered him. He stayed that way until it got dark, slowly he got up from the ground and made his way home alone as usual.


	9. Beltane Fires Chapter 9

Mae Govannen!

Thanks to all of those who read or reviewed this story for me!

To Melissa : Was the green robe a dream or a vision of things to come?

To Cailen: Thanks for the info and the review. Progress really sucks! I like it better my way don't you? Free access and all!

Blessed Be , and on with the story.

Beltane Fires - Chapter 9

When Shannon woke up she was sitting in the same spot against the rock where she had first started her journey. Her face drenched with tears she had cried over Elrond. She remembered the devastated look on his face and the tears threatened to start all over again. She had a rather large lump in her throat. She stood up and gathered her things. The burgundy robe was gone and she was back in her jeans. The dizzy spell started slowly and she gripped the rock formation trying to stay upright. She had to find Rhea. What day was this? How long had she been gone? Did Rhea leave and go back home with out her? Shannon stood there for a minute catching her breath. She headed for the rental car. Rhea was coming up the hill, huffing and puffing. Shannon practically ran to her friend. She dropped the things she had been carrying and wrapped her arms around Rhea giving her a great big hug. That's when the tears really did flow. "Lord I was afraid you had left me. I didn't know how to let you know I was gone and I told Elrond I had to get back and we argued." She realized she had been rambling and grinned "God I missed you!" Rhea stood there looking at Shannon with her mouth hanging wide open. "You missed me?"

Shannon a little embarrassed by her friends not believing her, shyly smiled and said "Yeah, I missed you." She said wiping her runny nose on her sleeve. "You are my best friend and I love you!" Rhea just stared at her.

"Shannon have you lost your mind?" She raised her hand and laid it on Shannon's forehead. "You don't have a fever, so what's up?" She leaned toward her friend and sniffed her breathe," You been drinking?" She asked. Shannon looked at Rhea and glared "No I haven't been drinking. Can't I show you how much you mean to me." Rhea looked her and said "Well if I mean so much to you why didn't you wait for me. I just paid Mrs. Millers son twenty dollars to bring me here so I could catch up with you." She shoved a small bag at Shannon and said "Here". Shannon started opening the bag and asked "What is it?" Rhea picking up the things that she had dropped on the ground when she saw her friend coming up the hill said "Breakfast, you left without it!" 

Shannon stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at Rhea. "How long have I been gone?" she asked. Rhea frowned at her "Ok, what's going on?" Shannon shaking her head asked again "Just tell me how long have I been gone"

"About an hour, why?" asked Rhea. Shannon sat down on the grass with a plop. One hour was all she had disappeared for. Beltane had not happened yet! She hadn't missed it! She still had time to spend it dancing around the Stonehenge! She looked at Rhea and started sobbing for all she was worth. Shannon couldn't stop crying all of her emotions came rushing at her. Leaving Elrond, coming back to Rhea, and being here in time for the Beltane celebration. They all hit her at once. "That's it, you are going back to the hotel" Rhea said as she pulled her friend up from the grass and started guiding her to the car.

Shannon's attitude was really starting to scare her. She would take her back before something happened out here in the wilds with no phone. Was she getting sick again?

Better get her back and in bed or at least to her room. Rhea got her to the car and they started back. Shannon started telling Rhea what had happened while she was there on top of the hill. By the time they got back to the inn, Rhea was asking more questions. Shannon had told her all about Elrond and the goddess Dana .They were sitting cross legged on the bed going back and forth over the events that had happened. Trying to make sense of the whole thing. "Navaer !" Rhea looked at her strange. "Navaer! , That's how you say goodbye in elfish. Elrond taught me to say that while I was there. I didn't get to tell him goodbye before I left."

"Oh" Rhea said. " So, let me get this straight, you met an elf ." Shannon interrupted "Two actually, he had a very tall blonde friend, called Glorifindel. Rhea they were gorgeous!" Rhea looked outraged. "Not only did you meet two beautiful elves, but also you didn't bring me one! Damn girl, you are sick!" Shannon giggle and then got serious, "I miss him terribly Rhea .I think under different circumstances I could have loved him forever " she said sadly .The phone on the table started ringing and Rhea jumped to get it first. "Hello", she hesitated and looked at Shannon. Suddenly she got a huge grin on her face. "Send them up please, thanks". Shannon, not expecting any calls looked at Rhea "who was that?" Rhea walked to the door and waited holding up her finger telling Shannon to wait. Someone knocked on the other side and Rhea opened the door. "Surprise!" It was the rest of the members of the coven. Maggie, Rachel, Sherry, Meagan and Heather were all standing in the doorway. They had sat their suitcases in the hallway and were pouring into the room. Shannon stood there with a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe they were all there. She could feel the tears bubbling up in her eyes, and a huge lump formed in her throat. "Oh my God" is all she could say before she broke down completely. They all surrounded her and hugged her all at once. Sherry spoke up just then "Did you really think we would stay home and let the two of you have all the fun"? She looked at Rhea and winked her eye. "We're here for the celebration, it's a chance of a lifetime. We'll never get to be here again all together." Reality hit Shannon, this would be the last time she would celebrate Beltane with her friends. She choked up again, God she loved her sisters. Maggie pushed in front of Sherry being the shortest and not being able to see around them. "We brought the new gowns and cloaks. Wait till you see them. They'll take your breathe away "she said. Rhea always the organizer, said" ok, lets get you guys settled and then we can try the gowns on."

It was decided Rhea would move into Shannon's room with her. Sherry and Rachel would take Rhea's room, Heather and Megan got their own room and Maggie had brought Chuck and they would have a room. Chuck was always in the background as the big brother to the girls, so this was agreeable to them. He would stay back at the hotel tonight when they went to the celebration. It came out later that all of this had been planned from the very beginning, but they wanted to surprise Shannon. Rhea and Shannon were sitting there alone while everyone else was unpacking. "I can't believe you hid this for so long. I love you guys." she said. Rhea started getting tears in her eyes again. She got upset with Shannon "Will you stop, my eyes are going to be swollen for days at this rate." Maggie opened the door and walked in. Chuck followed behind her with four big dress boxes in his arms. He was so tall he had to bend his head to clear the top of the doorframe. "Here you go, these are the gowns and cloaks for the two of you" Maggie said. "I hope they fit, you had already left when they were delivered and it's too late to fix them". Chuck sat them on the bed and grinned boyishly at Shannon "We got you huh? You didn't even suspect anything did you?" Shannon got up from the chair and kissed him on the cheek. "You guys are the best. Thanks." Chuck blushed and took Maggie's hand "Come on, I'm hungry!" he said. His little wife looked up at his six foot eight inch frame and shook her head , "You're always hungry!" They all laughed and Maggie and Chuck left the room in search of food. Shannon watched them leave and wiped a stray tear off of her face. She walked over to the boxes and lifted off the first lid. Rhea sitting on the bed next to the box jumped up suddenly looking at the gown inside "Oh, Shannon they are breathe taking! Just look at them." she cried. Rhea had picked up the gown and held it up admiring the craftsmanship. The fabric was a midnight blue chiffon. The cut of the gown was divine. The gown had a high collar that covered the throat in the front and was trimmed in silver Celtic braid. The sleeves were sheer and flowed out from the shoulders, the actual gown was layers of chiffon strips over satin. Each strip had a pattern of stars done in fine silver threads. They were perfect. Shannon opened another box and took out the cloaks. These were done in the same midnight blue satin as the under skirt of the gowns. They were hooded and on the back of each was a large Celtic cross done in the same silver threads. The girls took them out of the boxes and hung them up to let them breathe. Shannon thought about the celebration tonight and sighed. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. She wondered what had happened to Elrond after she had left. She missed him terribly, but it was for the best. He had things he had to do, Shannon had her own life to deal with. She hoped he would forgive her for leaving the way she did. Rhea thought Shannon was looking tired and pale. "Why don't you lay down for awhile and rest. I have things to do and some sleep might make you feel better for tonight " she told her friend. Shannon feeling wore out agreed to a nap. Rhea left her to go run some errands.

No sooner had she lain down than she was fast asleep. She dreamed of him, he was there in the pool just swimming leisurely, floating on his back. The warm water rippling out from his body looked so inviting. His dark hair flowing out behind him and his strong arms cutting through the water. He swam to the stairs and started walking out. He was nude and had the most beautiful body she had ever seen. The muscle in his thighs tightened every time he reached another step. She could see the tight, well proportioned chest and abdomen. This man was in perfect form. He walked over and took his black robe from across the railing by the path. She saw him put it on and button the opening. Shannon watched as Glorifindel walked down the path and stopped in front of Elrond. "Everything's ready, we are waiting for you ". Elrond looked at him and said, "I'm ready. Let's go!" She saw them turn and walk up the pathway to his home. Then they were gone. 

Rhea came into the room a little while later and Shannon was already awake. She had gotten up and taken a shower, she was sitting there curling her hair for tonight. "Well everything is ready. I guess it's time to get dressed. I be back I want to shower and brush my teeth. " Shannon just nodded her head, she was still distracted by thoughts of Elrond. While Rhea was gone Shannon slipped on the sheer gown she would be wearing for tonight. It was a perfect fit. She brushed out her red curls and let her hair flow down her back. This done she reached for a small jewelry box she had brought with her. In it was the Celtic cross that her grandmother had given her. But it was the amulet she picked out, it had been passed down to her from her mother. Each daughter had received this same amulet for centuries .It had a blue sapphire in the center and the silver enclosing the stone was a braid of Celtic design. Tiny stars were engraved all through the braid .Somehow she knew this amulet would match perfectly with the gown. It lay on her chest and glittered against the deep blue of the fabric as if it had come to life. She slipped on midnight blue slippers of satin and looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and drawn, she still felt tired. But her eyes were bright and clear, she could hide the rest from Rhea easily tonight. She had a nagging pain in her chest most of the day, a tightness that made it uncomfortable to breathe. Everything would be fine. She walked to the window and stood looking out over the meadow. She had waited all of her life for this night, and nothing would spoil it now. Thoughts of her elf returned. He must have left by now for Aman. The dream she had must have been of his leaving Imladris to sail with the rest. Thinking that somehow he could hear her she softly said "Goodbye, be safe. I love you!" A tear started sliding down her face before she could stop it. Just then Rhea came back in to get dressed. She had noticed Shannon quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, but elected not to mention it. "Well , let me get this stuff on and we are out of here." she said. Shannon intending to give Rhea some privacy picked up her cloak and put it across her arm. "I'll go see what the others are doing." she said as she was leaving the room. Rhea watched as Shannon closed the door behind her. She was worried, she had noticed Shannon breathing heavy earlier and it scared her. God please let her get through this night. It meant so much to Shannon. They would deal with the rest when the celebration was over. Shannon walked down the stairs and the rest of the group had gathered in the lobby of the inn. They were all dressed in the same midnight blue gowns and cloaks. Even tiny little Maggie looked exquisite. Her blonde curls framing her face and the deep blue gown made her appear to be an angel. Sherry had a tote bag in her hand with things she thought they might need. Candles, their golden chalice for the ritual Shannon would be performing, the wine for the chalice and the music they usual played when they danced for the goddess. Rhea came rushing down the stairs, finally putting the finishing touches to her own wardrobe. "Let's go !" she said and headed out the front door. As Shannon stepped out into the night air she saw something she found hard to believe. Rhea had rented a stretch limo for the trip. The big silver car was parked outside the door and the chauffeur was standing there waiting to open the door. Shannon started laughing and couldn't stop. "Rhea you are unbelievable! So much for modesty." Rhea looked at Shannon and grinned "You didn't think I was going dressed like this in a van did you? Girl, only the best for this coven!" Rhea walked to the open door of the limo bowed and said ."Madam priestess your followers await you!" Shannon stood there blushing and climbed into the car. The chauffeur helped the rest of the group get seated and they were on their way. This would be a night to remember!


	10. Beltane Fires Chapter 10

Just a quick note: The scene at the Beltane Fires is unbelievable when the song called Murrow Turning Over In His Grave By Fleetwood Mac is playing in the background. It is on their new cd just released entitled Say You Will.

Beltane Fires - Chapter 10

When the girls arrived at Stonehenge the limo pulled to a stop and the chauffer came to open the door. One by one the girls got out and waited for Shannon to lead the way. She got out of the limo last and looked around her. Other covens came to join in the celebration, the place was swamped with men and woman alike. It seemed to Shannon that everyone who had ever worshipped the druids was here to celebrate Beltane. Robes and gowns of every color adorned the faithful. Tonight they would all be of the same coven. She gathered her group and started up the hill. A huge bonfire was lit just before the entrance to Stonehenge. Hundreds of Wicca were there preparing to worship their own deities. It was a little after eleven o'clock when the celebration finally got underway. Drums were softly playing and someone was playing an ancient dulcimer somewhere in the distance. The whole scene looked as if it was taking place thousands of years ago. Shannon called her group to order and they all joined hands in a small circle. She began by centering their energy through prayer" Mother, we call to you over the winds of this illustrious night. Hear our plea, we come here to worship just as the ancient ones did. On this first night of the new season we ask you for renewal. The earth that we love so much awakens from her long slumber of the cold and dark winter. We are here with you to share in her rising. Sweet Mother, hear my words and come to us, your ever loving devoted daughters. As always we are here to do your bidding." The chanting from the other covens mingled with theirs. Everyone there was rejoicing in the renewal of the earth for another season. The music softly became a melody that most were beginning to dance to. Shannon could see the faces of the hundreds of people there from the glow of the Beltane Fires .The tempo of the music started to increase and they started swaying to the beat. Some were turning slowly and than as the beat got faster so did the dancers. Some chose not to dance and instead remained in the shadows watching or praying on their own. To Shannon it was perfect. A man dressed in a dark blue robe similar to her own took her by the hand and started leading her into the steps of a dance. He was spinning her and swaying with her slowly. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, gently turning her this way and that in time with the music playing. She looked up into his face, it was a young face but his hair was silver almost white and he had on a crown of gold similar to the one she had seen Elrond wearing. His silver hair fell to his waist in the back and his eyes were the color of gray smoke. He looked down at Shannon and smiled .He laid his hand along her cheek, bent his head and softly kissed her on the lips never missing a beat to the music. That fast the kiss ended and he was gone. Shannon still dancing to the music moved closer to Rhea and her friends. The full moon hanging over the meadow below gave an eerie quality to the whole night. Shannon looked at all of the people gathered here for the same devotion and wanted this night to go on forever.

Elrond stood in the room he had given Shannon while she was here. He had intentionally left the lights out. In the dark he could imagine she was still here asleep in the bed. Standing at the one of the open archways leading to the balcony, his head leaning against the frame looking out over the land he claimed as Imladris. He thought about how she had left. Running away from him, as if he would have held her captive. The thought bothered him that she had felt the need to sneak away. Was she afraid of him? Didn't she realize that he was falling in love with her? Every woman he had ever loved had run away from him. First his wife, Celebrian. And now Shannon. What was it about him that made them run away? He hoped she had made it back to her own time all right. What would happen to her now? Would she just die? Would she suffer painfully? He prayed she would not. Suddenly the flash of light returned as if answering his questions, there was Shannon in another vision. She was dressed in a dark gown of deep blue and silver. Dancing by a fire somewhere. There were others dressed the same, the one he had come to know as Shannon's friend Rhea was there with her. He watched his love swaying to a dance of some kind. The woman was magnificent, her long hair flowing as she spun around in dance. Then he saw a man take Shannon into his arms and join in the dance. Elrond watched and clenched his fist as the man bent his head to kiss her. The bastard touched the woman that he thought of as his own. He would kill him if he were given the chance. He watched longer as the man disappeared and Shannon moved away. Then the vision was gone. Elrond still stood there looking out over the grounds glowing under the full moon and whispered her name "Shannon, come back please" he said sadly. He stayed there like that most of the night.

The next day Shannon and the rest of her group slept late. They had gotten back to the inn at dawn and had gone right to bed exhausted from the dancing and the excitement of the night. Rhea and Shannon would be taking the plane home tonight instead of going on to Ireland to see her relatives. Shannon had been getting noticeably weaker and felt she should get home as soon as possible. The rest of her friends were staying here for a couple of days and then they would be heading home too.

Their bags were packed and goodbyes were said. Rhea and Mrs. Miller's son were loading the bags in the little rental car. Shannon brought out the last bag and put it in the back seat. The rest of the group came pouring out the door for last minute hugs. Maggie came up to Shannon and wrapped her arms around her waist laying her head on Shannon chest." We'll be home in a couple days. Thanks for getting us to come here, call when you get home OK? We love you! " Shannon pulled gently away and looked down into the eyes of her short friend. "Gees Maggie, I'll be there when you get back, I promise!" She said laughing. Maggie blushed and said "Yeah, I know but I worry about you!" Shannon felt bad then, she hugged Maggie and whispered "don't worry about me. I'm fine sweetheart. We'll see you when you get home." Rhea got in the car and started the engine waiting for Shannon to get in. Then they were leaving with Shannon waving at the rest as they drove off. Rhea asked her if she wanted to go see the stones one last time. Shannon thought about it and quietly replied "No, it would only make me cry again. Knowing I can't go back there now. I only had until the end of the fires to come to a decision. And I chose this one." Rhea didn't say anything she reached across the seat and squeezed Shannon's hand for comfort, then drove to the airport.

The flight home was uneventful. Shannon couldn't wait to get home. As soon as she got there she opened all of the windows and aired the place out. Life would get back to normal now or so she thought. She woke up the next day burning up with a fever. She called Dr. Richardson who had her come to the office. After berating her for taking a vacation instead of starting chemo right away, he changed her medication again. Her white cell count was rising. They had to get it under control, and soon. He walked her to the clinic and started the first session of chemotherapy that day. No more waiting. She had driven herself to his office, but after the treatment she had Rhea come get her. She would be back later for her car. Rhea got her home and made her go to bed. Later that evening Shannon woke up to darkness. Her window was open and she could hear the waves breaking on the beach. Rhea had let her sleep through the afternoon. She slowly got out of bed hoping that the nausea would stay in check long enough for her to go to the bathroom. Rhea who had been sitting in the living room watching the TV came to the bathroom door. "Shannon , you ok?" she asked.   
"Yes I'm fine. I had to pee!" she called. She slowly opened the bathroom door and came out. "I feel like crap! Thanks for staying Rhea just help yourself to anything here. I'm going back to bed. Ok?" Rhea helped her get settled back in the bed and turned out the lights, closing the door as she left. And so it began.

The months following their trip to Stonehenge were riddled with doctors, chemo, blood test and vomiting. Rhea and the rest of Shannon's friends took turns taking her to the sessions, staying with her at home and working the small Wicca shop she had in the city. They had all adjusted well to the changes in their friend's life. Maggie and Chuck were there on this day. Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table working at her laptop when Chuck came in from outside. He was mowing the grass and cleaning up the yard from a thunderstorm yesterday. Maggie glanced up and looked at the clock. It was time to fix Shannon some lunch. She may as well fix her husband a sandwich. With his appetite he would be begging soon anyway. She had brought Shannon a bowl of clam chowder and her favorite mint tea. Carrying the tray to the small table and setting it down she noticed Shannon was still sleeping. She walked over and whispered softly "Shannon? Shannon honey wake up. Lunch is ready" Her friend looked so peaceful lying there she hated to wake her to eat. But she had lost so much weight already that it was important for her to keep up her strength. She had to go tomorrow for another session of chemo, and that would be another day of forcing Shannon to eat. Miraculously Shannon had not lost too much of her hair yet and there was only a few strands lying loose on the pillow. Maggie stood there picking those off and throwing them in the waste can. "Shannon? Shannon come on now wake up." Maggie said a little louder. There was no answer. Maggie reached to shake her gently and realized Shannon's skin was cold. She started screaming for all she was worth "Chuck, Oh my god! Chuck get in here!" Chuck ran into the room and Maggie was holding Shannon in her arms crying. Shannon had died in her sleep.

Shannon was laid to rest a couple of days later. Her friends had dressed her at her bequest in the green robe her grandmother had made for her .Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and she looked beautiful. Her face was a lot thinner and looked drawn. But she still had that regal quality to her features that made you imagine she had once been a queen to people centuries ago. Instead of the usual flowers on top of her coffin her friends had elected to cover her body with the white rose petals she had loved so much. It was a small funeral with only the girls within the coven and a few customers who went to Shannon's Wicca shop attending. Rhea, Maggie and Chuck went to Shannon's cottage the next day and locked everything up tight. The lawyer she had hired would take care of everything.

Elrond knew something was different, he could feel it. He had been having visions since he had last seen Shannon dancing by the fire. He saw her with Rhea sitting in kitchen of her home, he had seen her from time to time walking on the beach. Then came the visions of her in bed sick again. What was happening to her? Had the time come when she would be too sick to connect to him in the visions? He believed the visions were Shannon's way of keeping in touch with him. And he was content with that, he had to be. But it had been sometime since the last one. Where was she? He had been pacing back and forth in the library for the last couple of hours thinking about Shannon. Feeling cooped up in the house he decided to go for a swim. He walked slowly to the pool still contemplating what might have happened. He prayed Luthien would come to him and tell him if it was over. He took off the robe and walked down the stairs into the pool. The warm water immediately started easing the tension in his neck. He floated there for sometime and relaxed, lately he had been too emotional, and it was taking it's toll on him. Feeling bored with staying there he decided to take a walk in the meadow down near the bridge where he had last seen her. He was almost to the path leading to the meadow when he saw her through the trees. He stood there in shock! Shannon was back, she was walking slowly through the meadow looking at the flowers around her feet. She bent to smell the petals brushing against her green robe. Elrond thought he was dreaming. Please, by all that is holy let her be real. He ran to where she stood and locked her in an embrace that would span all eternity. He looked down at her and smiled before softly kissing her lips. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, she was home.

It was cold out now, and Rhea walked slowly down the inner city street. Shannon had been dead now almost four months. And Rhea had found it hard to let her friend go. She had the keys to the Celtic Magick Shop in her hands. Shannon's lawyer had called a couple of and months ago and gave her the news. Shannon had left the little shop to Rhea in her will. She had given her little cottage to Maggie and Chuck who were now expecting their first child. She had divided the rest of her belongings to the rest of the coven. Rhea unlocked the door and went in. It smelled musty in there. No one had been in there since Shannon died, no one had the heart to go in. Rhea walked around the shop remembering the days she had spent here with Shannon and the other girls. They had been happy times until Shannon had gotten the news from the doctor. She turned and made her way upstairs to the meeting room where Shannon had been their priestess. She walked in and looked around. It felt empty now and lost. Rhea couldn't hold back the tears that started flowing down her cheeks. Her vision blurred from crying and she sat on the stairs in front of the altar. That's when she saw it! The picture that had been carved into the altar was gone. In it's place was another. It was Shannon ! Her best friend was walking down a path toward a group of hooded druids. A tall man in robes walked with his arm around her! Rhea not believing what she saw reached out and touched the moral, it was real all right on closer inspection she realized the man with Shannon had pointed ears. She smiled softly , Shannon had gone home to her elf! She gently touched the carving of Shannon and whispered "Navaer , my friend Navaer ..! "

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, it was deeply appreciated. Remember Beltane is May 1st. Be good to the earth on that and everyday that comes. Plant a tree, tweak an elf and Blessed Be.

Navaer (farewell)!


End file.
